Banjo and Crash's Adventure: Time for Action
by TheAuraLucario
Summary: When Crash is transported to Spiral Mountain, he meets Banjo who's alone because of Kazooie who is in Corneria w/ Falco. Now that Cortex and Grunty have teamed up who knows what those two villains may do
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come back here you mischievous bandicoot" yelled the mad scientist.  
He kept shooting laser after laser at the orange tornado spinning bandicoot named Crash.  
"Can't catch me," Crash called out. Spinning and spinning, the bandicoot did like a top escaping from the scientist, Cortex. "Come on, can't catch me."

Then, Crash tripped on a cord and fell into a glass tube. The glass barrier closed, leaving the bandicoot trapped inside. Banging on the glass barrier and even using his tornado attack didn't work.  
"Ha ha ha you can't get out," Cortex laughed maniacally. All the scientist heard was banging inside the glass.  
"Time test out my new contraption with my new captured specimen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mean while, in Spiral Mountain a lonely honey bear sat on the top of the spiraling mountain dangling his legs off the edge. With only a sad expression on his face, he could think about Kazooie and Falco together defeating evil in Corneria. Banjo remembered her leaving like it was yesterday.  
"Will you come back Kazooie?" the bear said.  
Kazooie and Falco stood before a portal leading to the planet.  
"Don't worry it will be for about a month." Kazooie replied.  
The bear felt tears run down his face, wetting the ground.  
"Come on it won't be long," Falco said. Falco and Kazooie both went through waving good bye to the sad bear.  
Then, someone interrupted his thoughts a blue laser scanned the area. Some creature's body began to form with in the laser.  
Banjo looked in amazement the animal that formed, a lot different than the animals in Spiral Mountain. It was Crash that was transported from the laser.  
"Hi," the bear waved at the bandicoot.  
"Sup."  
"Who are you?"  
"I should be asking you."  
"I'm Banjo."  
"What a silly name for a bear, I'm Crash by the way." the bandicoot giggled.  
"Crash, where did you come from?"  
"Wumpa Island."  
"Where's that?"  
"Near Australia."  
"What's Australia?"  
"It's on earth."  
"Oh, well this is Spiral Mountain."  
"Why they call it that?"  
"Cause of formation of the mountain we're standing on."  
"You mean this mountain?"  
"Yes."  
Crash then spotted a blue house in the distance.  
"Whose house is that?"  
"My house."  
"You live by yourself?"  
"No me and my best friend live there, but my friend isn't here right now."  
"Back home, I live with my sister and friend."  
"Cool."  
As the two were talking an old familiar witch kept watching them through Ding Pot. Listening to their conversation, the old witch got a brilliant idea.  
"That pesky bear is always in my hair!" the witch complained.  
"Gruntilda why not just call that bandicoot's enemy and you two could team up," the pot told the witch.  
"Twice the power would nice." Gruntilda said.  
"Yeah, the name of the guy is Cortex."  
"Great now that bear and bandicoot's doom is their fate."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: Well I'm back with another chapter, at 11:14 at night on april 28._

_Banjo: Don't you need sleep dude._

_Crash: Yeah, you work hard everyday, to come up with things._

_Author: I could but I took a nap earlier _

_Crash: Nope, get in bed!_

_Banjo: Yeah or we'll push you out of your mysterious box you hide behind to cover yourself._

_Author: Wait don't!_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Hmm… there's nothing left for me to do since I sent the animal to who knows where," Cortex thought.

"Uh… sir there's a witch on the phone." N. Gin called to Cortex.

"Then ring her up, you fool!"

Then a hologram of Gruntilda came into view which surprised Dr. Neo Cortex of her appearance.

"Yes, yes what do you want?" Cortex asked the witch.

"I'm Grunty and do I have a deal for you," Gruntilda said.

"What deal?"

"You know Crash the animal that's a rash to you," Grunty asked.

"Why, yes how do you know?"

"Well, he's here come be a dear and let's conquer the planet."

"You mean Crash is in your world and you want me to team up with you."

"Well?"

"First stop talking in rhymes, you're driving me nuts."

"Fine."

"I'm going to be there, and destroy that pesky marsupial, forever!"

"Yeah, one more thing he's teamed up with my nemesis, Banjo so that's why."

"Good, we can destroy both are enemies and control two worlds!"

So, the two agreed and laughed maniacally for it was their time to unleash their plan.

* * *

_Crash and Banjo: O...M...G... Your a girl!_

_Author: Yeah couldn't you tell by my name!_

_Banjo: I thought you put that for fun. _

_Author: No I didn't._

_Crash: Well you sounded like a bloke, author._

_Author: That's okay. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well here's home," Banjo said to the bandicoot. Crash began to curiously look around the rooms. It was pretty small compared to what he had to live in; maybe even cleaner, than his own house.

"Don't you have a back yard?" Crash asked.

"Nope, only front yard."

"I have a huge backyard back home."

"Cool."

Banjo was interested in all the facts Crash had to say about his home being totally different compared to Banjo's little house.

"Do you have villains here, or any bad guys?" Crash asked.

"Well there is Gruntilda the witch."

"A witch, is that the same thing as a scientist?"

"Nope, witches use magic, a scientist uses technology."

"Sorry, I've never heard of witches."

"No into that much witchcraft, huh?"

"Nope, technology is where it's at."

Suddenly, the sky turned dark in an instant. Dark clouds covered the fields, leaving the plants to wither and die.

"Um… Banjo look behind you!" Crash nervously pointed to the window.

"Oh no, it's her!"

"And him!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Kazooie: Hey you adventurous kids welcome to the 3rd to the last chapter!_

_Author: That was my line, Kaz._

_Kazooie: Whatever otaku, hey can you tell these people what you look like they must be curious. _

_Author: Okay, I'm a tall girl with dark brown hair, eyes, and a tan body. I'm wearing my pj's; Tweety shorts and shirt. _

_*Hears rumbling from outside*_

_Kazooie: What was that?_

_Author: Not sure, let's check outside. _

_*Rush outside to only be snathed into a bag*_

_Kazooie: Hey, who's there?_

_Author: What the heck get us out!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Yes, the two baddies were Dr. Neo Cortex and Gruntilda Winkybunion. With sly expressions on their faces.

"Ha, ha, ha you filthy marsupial and whoever the other guys name is!" Cortex yelled.

"His name's Banjo." Gruntilda said.

"Yes, of course, were here to…" Cortex began to say.

"To conquer both the Isle of Hags and Wumpa Island."

"You shall bow down to us as your new rulers!" the two villains yelled.

"Never!" Banjo called.

"Yeah, you two will be defeated as if you were just bugs," Crash taunted.

"Oh, but we have a new trick up our sleeves." Gruntilda said.

Suddenly, the author and Kazooie came into view in a cage. They both were trapped and captured by the evil duo.

"Hey, isn't that the author?" Crash wondered.

"Hey, bone heads let us out!" the author yelled at the scientist and the witch.

"How did they capture the author?" Banjo wondered.

"You two better give us Wumpa Island and Spiral Mountain or the girl and bird brain will be sliced into bits." Gruntilda said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Banjo don't listen to the old hag save the worlds instead!" Kazooie called out to her friend.  
"Don't do it, save the world!"  
Crash and Banjo couldn't decide what to do. Pressure built up inside and couldn't take it anymore, when Crash suddenly leaped into the air and used his tornado move to knock off the witch and scientist off their flying platform.  
"Nice hit, you marsupial but wait until I unleash our new weapon," Cortex said.  
Then, a huge robot, somewhat looking like a transformer or megazord, came down from the sky. The mechanism landed behind the two evil beings as they hopped in it.  
"Ha ha ha love our new machine, I call it the TechnoMagic." Cortex explained.  
"We can still beat you Gruntilda and your evil friend," Banjo called out to them.  
"How they are even taller than the mountains!" Crash said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Banjo stared horrified at the machine and their captives, Crash could only think of a plan to free the captives and destroy the TechnoMagic.  
"I got it," he said as he snapped his fingers.  
"And what is it?" Banjo asked.  
"Hey aren't you two furries coming up and attacking us!" Cortex taunted.  
The hero duo nodded their head. Banjo's backpack was taken off and was held like a whip. Hopping in, the bandicoot fit perfectly inside the bag. Beginning to spin, the bear swung it faster and faster until the evil two could only see a blue blur.  
"What's the matter training for the Olympics!" the witch wondered.

Then, Crash who had two fists, came out of the backpack, launching out of the bag, punching the robot and using a tornado attack. Banjo jumped on an began to hit the robot with his rock hard backpack. The TechnoMagic began to shutter and spark.  
When, Gruntilda shot out a spell at Crash.  
"Look out!" Banjo called out while running. The bandicoot could only watch Banjo shield him from the spell with Banjo's bag.  
"Get going and destroy the hand, I can make it."  
"Got it."  
Banjo bounced the ball onto the other side of the field. Cortex kept shooting lasers at his nemesis. Crash kept dodging all of them, he kept punching the arms of it.  
Banjo ran by the center or heart of the robot to only find out in shock.  
"Kazooie, Mrs. Author!"  
"Get us out of here!"  
"By the way I'm not married."  
"Don't worry," the bear said. He winded up his arm to unleash his punch through solid glass.  
"Thanks," they both thanked as they slid off the robot.  
It was up to Crash and Banjo to finish the beating.


End file.
